The Incontrovertible Truth
by victoireremains
Summary: “Ron, I love you because we’re friends and that is something to be valued of, but to be rather honest, I can't picture m yself with you as my boyfriend," she paused, giving him enough time to digest every word she had said, "I'm sorry," ONESHOT. RWHG.


Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**The Undeniable Truth**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters or the place where it was held. The only thing I own is the plot itself.

**Author's Note**: Well, I'm marked wrong. I thought my oneshot's going to be "The Déjà vu" only and nothing more, but this suddenly popped out of my head and I began to type it down on MS Word. Please Review. My second ONESHOT fic. Well, this is really a part of my other story that would be posted soon. Maybe this is a teaser, perhaps?

**RE-edited** (05/08)

It was midafternoon and the sun's heat was opposing the cool breeze of the vast black lake. A freckled redhead no younger than sixteen had settled himself on the cultivated and mowed grass shaded by a tree. He was promised that they would meet and he had trusted her wholeheartedly.

Ronald Billius Weasley stared at the still lake overtopped by clear, cerulean sky. It was a beautiful day he thought. Ron hugged his knees and leaned his face against it. He was racking his brain about the possible outcomes that could happen when he finished professing what he truly felt for her. He was always optimistic with everything, but this, he could tell that he was an impermanent pessimist.

"Hi Ron," Hermione abruptly appeared before his eyes. Ron's thoughts suddenly vanished as quickly as a roadrunner. She had waved a hand and smiled. That was one of the things that Ron admired of her, Hermione's personal jovial manner. "How are you doing today?

He shrugged and smiled, pronouncing the dimples in his chin, "Satisfied. I've already eaten lunch. You?"

"I'm good," Hermione replied as she settled beside him, placing her books on her lap. The both of them examined the scenic dome. There could be hardly any clouds that were attached to the sky. Hermione closed her eyes as she sensed the zephyr brushing her angelic face. Then, she flashed her almond brown eyes, and looked at him. "So, what do you want to talk about? I only have until one-thirty,"

"One thirty?" he repeated, stunned. "I thought the lunch period ends at two-thirty,"

She arched an eyebrow and shook her head with disbelief, "We have Potions' essay, Ron. Are you already done with the homework?"

His eyes widened with worry. He messed up his ginger hair and bellowed a mournful groan, "Bloody Potions. I haven't done anything, yet,"

"Oh, Ron. Hurry up. We could do it together in the library. I'm already halfway through finishing mine. I can help you with the introduction all the way down-" she expressed without a pause, but was cut off when Ron had raised his hand.

He stared from her innocent cherub face all the way to her brown, fiery eyes. She stared at him, too, maintaining their eye-contact. Ron bit his lip and bent down his head. He wasn't sure where to start, but he knew he had to do it now. It was just now or never, as they say.

"Hermione, forget about the essay. I… I wanted us to be serious this time," Ron raised his hand by degrees and placed it on top of Hermione's. Hermione, amazed, landed her eyes to their hands and then to Ron who couldn't prevent but reddened.

"What's the meaning of this?" she asked, yearning for an answer. She tried to move her hand away from his, but he squeezed it.

"Oh I don't know. I mean, I've told you before what I feel for you, but you always laugh it off as though I was joking. But Hermione, I'm not joking. I'm saying the damn truth. This is for the third time and please don't make me do this drama, as what you call, again,"

Hermione hadn't reacted. She doesn't like being trapped with incidents like this especially when the subject was about love, so she ignored it. She maintained her composure and tried to release his hand from her's again, but Ron wouldn't let her. His grip was too tight and muscles too strong which he gained from Quidditch.

"Ronald, let go of me. I still need to finish things far more important than this matter," she complained through gritted teeth as she kept trying to remove her hand from Ron's. "I'll owl Mrs. Weasley if you don't take your bloody hand off of me,"

"Are you really always this agitated when we're alone talking about our emotions towards one another?" he simply inquired.

"Yes," she conceded, "And I don't despise it,"

Ron frowned at the thought of what she admitted. Ever so slowly, he loosened his grip on Hermione's to which Hermione grasped the chance to remove her hand from his. Hermione gathered her things and without thinking twice, she stood up and left Ron.

Before she could get too far from where Ron was, he yelled her name attracting the students' attentions, and thankful that Hermione heard him.

"Why are you doing this?" he inquired in a state of confusion. "We've been friends for over five years for Pete's sake. Within those years, can't you see me other than friends?"

Hermione pulled the lace of the satchel locked over her shoulder and looked around her. There were approximately twenty five students of different houses and years staring at her and Ron. She felt mortified, so she strolled towards him and tucked a bundle of hair on her ear.

"Ron, I love you because we're friends and that is something to be valued of. I see you as well as Harry as my best friends, and to be rather honest, I can't picture myself being with any one of you as my boyfriend," she paused, giving him enough time to digest every word she said, "I'm sorry," and with that, she turned to her heels leaving him gobsmacked.

* * *

_Is it nice? I hope so. Do you like it? Yeah. Will you leave me a review? Absobloodylutely!_


End file.
